youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/I'm jumping from Josh's ship
Yet, another YouTuber has been disappointing, and he happened to be one of the earliest ones I've encountered in the 2010's; case in point, the Fiery Joker, aka Joshua Burner. Much like his close associate, Alex, and Fawful's Minion, I thought he'd be an inspiration to me if I happen to make countdowns in the future, and back then he had some good content. He was an interesting guy to follow, outside the fact that he's much like the guy I hate, and he was funny and entertaining; especially in some of those response videos. But much like all the others, he has lost himself in games that seemed uninspiring, like CoD, Fallout, and other FPSs and sandboxes I'm not interested in. Speaking of which, much like The Quarter Guy, he has been awfully repetitive, as he also doubles down on Fire Emblem, MLP, D&D, and the like. He hardly had anything that was worth my time and effort on following, and his Top 50 Games have solidified it. Recently, I was cut off from editing his page on the Chaos Theatre Wiki. And that was when it became official. I no longer want to follow him because of the boredom, dullness, repetition, obsessiveness, and the fact I can no longer update the info on the Chaos Theatre Wiki; I later found out that the administrator, Avaril, was ungrateful for the updates, as to "why is this still happening? Why is it still being updated? Let it die in dignity." SHE restricted it from me updating some pages. And it was the case with Fawful's Minion, Itionoben, The Quarter Guy, and Superflipper76. Perhaps Avaril had come across my past rants. Well, to each their own; if you guys think that my opinions are wrong, "inaccurate, and disgusting", that's all on your heads, not mine! I'm looking straight at you, Black Mage Maverick! And I'm sticking by my opinions like you all do! And I won't be dissuaded by the likes of you! Regardless, I don't see Josh as a promising person anymore, and I knew he'd eventually be the next one on the chopping block, just like Black Mage and Adam Lutz. By that ingrate blocking me for updating Josh's page, I just had enough. Now, I'm not supporting his enemies like Lily Peet or whoever, and I don't hate him as much as I do with others such as Alex and Rabbidluigi, but I felt it was just time to move on. Like Kefka's eventual demise in Final Fantasy VI which he's a fanatic to, no one nor nothing can last forever. I wish he would've had more variety like he did awhile ago, and I realize now why this is happening. I now see why things are the way they are ever since I saw the video about how the FoxBox and 4Kids fell from grace, people are becoming less passionate and more greedy and corporate, and as a result, they lose their spark and their ways. They double down on what they themselves want, and hardly the audience. And I'm not saying that Josh is greedy; he needs Patreon for college living and shtick, but he has lost his charm like many others before him. And it's goddamn everywhere! Every piece of media is succumbing to this: YouTubers, 4Kids and the FoxBox did it, RainMaker Entertainment in the case of the Guardian Code, FOX itself along many other TV networks, the Nostalgia Critic even 10 years ago with the large-ass scandal Doug, his bro, and Mike pulled, even video game companies like Square-Enix, maybe Sonic sometimes, and those corporations that make those asinine games. More and more people are losing their way, becoming more pathetic and bland, and consumers are no longer interested or just don't give a damn. Or perhaps they have "drunk the Kool-Aid." Sometimes, they would jump ship before it gets worse, and that's what I did w/ Josh and many others. Hardly anyone is as good, efficient, and creative and passionate as Logan, Itionoben, Phantomstrider, The Phoenix King, or CJ. Some people rely too much on moneybags and lose their luster and care for their audiences. The passion is gone and the flames have been doused, so, that's another domino fallen. Josh is nothing but old history now. Will Black Mage and Quarter Guy suffer the same fate? Or, will they think WISER and let the monetary/creativity sides go hand in hand? Where's the variety you used to have? It's been oversaturated by boring, constant content; no more Fiery Joker rants, no more Vs. Rants, no more "How to Fix..." segments. Have a good life without me, Kefka-wannabe, which I myself am tired of. And please take this into deep consideration. Category:Blog posts